


Black and White and Red All Over

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a tux could kill, Billy must have died thrice already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White and Red All Over

**-X-**

 

If a tuxedo could kill, Billy must have died thrice already.

 

It wasn’t easy, forcing a tilt to his lips so he mimicked the pleased expression everyone else had as his cousin—barely, as she had lived abroad most of his life—began her toast. He much rather let his mouth soften, his face going dreamy, and further scrutinize his boyfriend sitting beside him.

Upon first slipping into the suit, Teddy had looked fantastic enough to stop Billy in mid-dress for a fraction of a second, and all his preconceptions of how ridiculous a Black Tie wedding was flew out the window. It was only now as the wedding reception droned on that his senses shuddered at how immaculate Teddy looked in a tux. There were plenty of memories to replay in his head to reinstate just that—Teddy walking in a tux, greeting others with a flash of his smile in a tux, just sitting in his tux as the wedding unfolded outside in a lush garden.

Billy wouldn’t admit he only picked up bits and pieces of the wedding itself—first one anyway, as his cousin insisted tomorrow be the Jewish ceremony. Though he had admired the exchange of vows and grinned at how adorable his youngest female cousin looked chucking flower petals like they were baseballs, more than once Billy caught himself staring at the back of Teddy’s head when the bride paraded down the aisle. And maybe again a few, furtive times after they had sat.

Now they sat again, Teddy focused. And Billy not so much.

Teddy sat in all his tux glory, observing the bride and groom, and with a placid smile on his face as though the blonde had cottoned up to the idea of being at a wedding that Billy himself wanted to flee from. Teddy’s hands were in plain view, one relaxed on the tablecloth and the other palming a glass of champagne, one that Teddy took only polite sips of at appropriate times, squashing a protesting grimace before it reached his face.

It was stupid, but Billy couldn’t deny that even his facial expressions looked more pronounced against the stark, dark brilliance of a tux. It was one Teddy had owned prior to living with the Kaplans and had only worn once at another event. Billy couldn’t tell it was used; it was crisp and fresh as his own new, formal suit.

Billy stole another glance at Teddy and wished he hadn’t. His own tux felt constricting, the pants like lead crushing a very delicate part of him that was all too eager to engage in fun with Teddy in a tux, being torn out of a suit—

Billy took in a deep inhale, silently. Not that it mattered with how shrill and endless his cousin’s voice was. At that, a desperate idea sprung to mind. Billy tilted his head, angling it so Teddy hovered in his peripheral vision and, hopefully, would prove less distracting.

He studied his cousin hard, took note of the alarming shade of red on her fingers that always seemed to be curled around her newfound husband’s arm, her eyes just as bright as the nail polish. Her other hand relinquished the microphone so that the best man could speak, a tall guy with bruises under his eyes. Long nights? Bachelor party?

Billy went on like that, studying anyone that wasn’t Teddy, as the walls came to life with the voice of whoever wielded the microphone. It was a futile effort though because soon he was more interested in the men in tuxedos than in counting how many strapless dresses were among the crowd. More importantly, he focused in on how well the men filled out their suits (or not) in comparison to Teddy.

Teddy won by a landslide, of course.

A warm, familiar hand pressed over his thigh and Billy sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

“Billy,” Teddy said, too close to his ear. “You okay?”

If the hand sneaked up a few inches, Billy was done for. He blinked and looked at Teddy, deflated when he did. “Um, yeah? What, sorry?”

Teddy chuckled. “Reception toasts are over. Wanna stretch our legs?”

Indeed there was a sudden flurry of noise hitting Billy when he remembered the world extended beyond Teddy (in a tux, had he mentioned that yet?). There was the clank of utensils on plates, chattering, the soft rustle of bodies moving, and the underlining hum of the band starting up an easy-paced song. Billy glanced around and spotted his parents doing the rounds with other family members, while his younger siblings were doomed to endure his aunts and grandparents’ affection (which would stain their cheeks with cakey lipstick and soil their clothing with heavy perfume that might as well have been formaldehyde).

Now was the perfect opening.

“Yes,” Billy exclaimed, taking Teddy’s hand (and away from his thigh, thank God). He ignored the amused sound that followed Teddy when Billy weaved them with enthusiasm away from prying gazes and nonsensical inquiries about what a charming young man he was growing up to be.

The hotel that the reception took place in would better be called a mansion or miniature palace. From the outside, it was sleek, tall, brimming with lights that outshone its neighboring buildings. Overall, nothing extravagant. That was, until you stepped inside and probably stopped to ogle the expertly placed chandeliers that bounced light off the sheer, hard floor, making everyone seem more illuminated and radiating with vitality. Teddy was no exception to this.

“You sure you don’t want to just sprint and get our legs working again that way?” Teddy laughed behind his shoulder.

Billy shot him a look. “I just want some down time. Don’t you? Family reunions always make me nervous and I’m tired of hearing about my cousin’s groom and all his wealth.”

“I think the hotel attests to said wealth.” Teddy grinned.

“Pretty sure her gown does too,” Billy said, throwing a smile back.

Teddy got in step with him, and Billy only released his hand because it made their strides easier among the labyrinth of gaps between clusters of wedding patrons. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“I don’t know. Bathroom,” Billy said, half-shrugging. Anywhere, really, would do where he could have Teddy (and his tuxedo) all to himself.

“Ah, William Boy! There you are!”

Foiled.

Billy cringed, stepping on the brakes of his pace with a lot of mental convincing. There was only one man who attached his name with such embarrassing (and unnecessary) titles. By his side, he felt Teddy slow to a halt, and he offered the blonde an apologetic look before he turned on his heels.

“Hey, Uncle E—“ Billy gasped as his uncle seized him in a strong embrace around the shoulders, giving the space between his shoulder blades a slap. It always came as a surprise, given that Uncle Eli was a tall insect of long limbs, strength hidden away his gawky posture. The smells were less of a surprise and very much an assault on his senses. Billy fought the battle against the odd, pungent mix of cigars, tennis balls, and something spicy he couldn’t label.

“Look at you,” Uncle Eli grunted and leaned back. He pinched his heavy eyebrows together, nodded in satisfaction after giving Billy a once over. “Much taller than I last saw you. Good to see you. Ah, this must be, ah, Infamous Theodore Altman, yes?”

By the way Uncle Eli snatched Teddy’s arm and shook his hand, one would think the questioning infliction was pointless.

Teddy smiled all the same and returned the grip, but without the rapid succession of shakes. “I hope you’ve heard good things then,” he said. If he was at all put off by Uncle Eli’s belligerent affection, Billy thought he hid it well.

“Very good things. So, I suppose we might expect the next wedding to come from Little William here, huh?” He clasped hard onto Teddy’s shoulder, sharing a thunderous laugh when the blonde blanched.

Billy hid a wince and made an effort to zoom in on Teddy, and not think about who else knew the status of his relationship (or who the culprit was for the leaked information). “Uncle Eli,” he said, “maybe you shouldn’t advertise that so—“

“What? Why? I’m just kidding,” Uncle Eli sniffed and blessed Teddy with another whop to his strong shoulder. “All sorts around, right? Nothing to be ashamed of and if anyone gives my little nephew grief—“

Billy groaned. If he were sitting down, he’d have collapsed his face into his hands and wait for the chair to devour him whole. As it was, he could only try to convince his uncle to unleash his hold on Teddy and assure him that he’d love to take him up on some tennis matches (yeah, right), Teddy included.

But Uncle Eli was having none of it. Were he short and fuzzier, Billy would think he made a good koala by the way he always clung to something. In this case, that something was Teddy, and Billy couldn’t do much about the stab in his gut knowing it wasn’t his hands on the blonde.

Worse, futility prevailed when Uncle Eli’s new wife scampered over with mad curiosity in her eyes, too much hair, and way too much cleavage for Billy’s eyes.

Doomed. Billy exhaled, pushed up a smile that was at least half genuine. He did like his uncle, after all, but hormones and a lack of privacy over the last week were unknotting his usual attention and resolve. With his uncle and his wife occupied with chatting Teddy’s ear off—earrings included—Billy allowed himself a little respite from the situation in observing his boyfriend handle the onslaught of questions and general assertiveness.

Teddy was a natural. His smile was well placed, authentic most of the time by the way his eyes sparkled. His laugh came at the perfect pitch that was neither abrasive nor too forced. That was to be expected though; Teddy always seemed to do well in any crowd and might be crazy enough to actually enjoy getting to know the relatives Billy wouldn’t mind ducking away from for a while.

What really captured Billy’s interest was the blonde’s movements, the gesticulations punctuating something he said. All under the wraps of that glorious tux. It didn’t so much stretch over Teddy’s broad shoulders as it happily clung to him, compliant with each move its host made.

The bowtie looped around his neck accentuated his strong neck, and quite like a bow on a present begging to be opened. Black buttons were spaced precisely apart as they descended down the length of Teddy’s chest, guiding landmarks on the map that was the blonde’s body.

Billy forced his gaze to screech to a halt right there, refusing to take in anything below the cummerbund—which he wouldn’t mind switching places with—and risk further physiological damage. The way Teddy moved though was enough to get the sparks flying up and down his spine, making his toes curl, and lips itch.

By the time a new opening presented itself, Billy’s fingers were struggling not to tremble, already imagining having their way with Teddy. To think he was a superhero, so easily brought down by a mere article of clothing. Shame aside, he seized the moment when another of his cousins beckoned Uncle Eli over.

“Yes, we’ll set up a time to visit you up state,” Billy promised, already turning his body away and forcing his voice steady. He waved, assured again they’d bump into each other before the celebration ended, and blew out a breath of air when the two allowed him and Teddy to resume their original journey.

“He was nice,” Teddy said, picking up the fast walk easily.

Billy rolled his eyes, but caught himself smiling. “Yeah, he’s always been outgoing. He’s really the only one really into tennis and golf,” he replied, because silence would only leave him alone to his inappropriate thoughts.

“I like sports. I wouldn’t mind playing tennis. I haven’t tried that,” Teddy said, voice amused.

Billy narrowed an eye at him, walked a little faster as he spotted the large arch of the exit. He wasn’t one for sports himself, and tried not to think of himself struggling on a tennis court in those awful shorts. It proved easy when he got a good look at Teddy strolling beside him, not a stitch out of place.

Heat bubbled under Billy’s cheeks and he tore his eyes away, focusing his efforts on freedom. “Yeah, maybe,” he answered. He had a very different sort of sport in mind though.

He only had to flash a smile twice more before they ducked out of sight and into an equally luxurious hallway, the hum of the reception still buzzing in their ears. If memory served correct, Billy only had to lead them down and to the right to reach one of the bathrooms.

“You sure your parents won’t mind us breaking away like this?” Teddy asked, his hand resting on Billy’s lower back.

If Billy wasn’t coming undone yet, the touch would have done the trick. Heat bled through his own tux, turning his skin flushed no doubt. “It’s fine,” he said, needing to clear his throat. “This way.”

He took the hand off his back, into his own, and tugged Teddy along with purposeful steps. The journey to the bathroom was quiet, almost eerie compared to the room they had just escaped from, but Billy heard his own heart echoing down the corridor; it was loud enough to drown the click and rhythm of the hotel’s front desk and the delighted chuckle from Teddy.

Once he spotted the men’s room, Billy glanced around and pushed in with caution, straining for noise. Nothing met him and he slipped inside, ready to pounce. He squashed the urge and rubbed his fingers together instead before strolling deeper inside. Even the bathroom was testament to the hotel’s grandeur; there was a sitting area outlined by carpet, the tiled floor marking where the real business could be conducted.

There was even an extension of a mirror on one wall lined by a countertop underneath it. Billy didn’t know what purpose it served in a men’s room. He didn’t complain though. He heard Teddy’s weight bearing down on the carpet and then stopped when Billy’s heels clicked on the tiled floor as he looked for other occupants.

Billy grinned when he found none. “Empty,” he said, hurrying back to the door to lock it. A short chant and the door wouldn’t be seen by anyone strolling by. However, it was temporary and had to suffice for now. He’d make every second count.

“So, now that you’ve locked me up in a bathroom, can I ask wha—“

Billy swallowed whatever else was coming in a fierce kiss, fingers threading through Teddy’s combed back hair. To his loins’ joy, Teddy responded by opening his mouth, allowing the assault with a smile Billy could feel against his own lips.

“What’s this?” Teddy laughed when he tipped his head back . His hands pressed into Billy’s sides, thumbs rolling in circles.

Billy tilted his head back, fingers finally curling in the fabulous texture of the tux. “What? Is it bad?”

Teddy shook his head (thank goodness) and smirked. “Is this what you’ve been planning when I asked if you wanted to stretch your legs?”

“They’re being stretched,” Billy insisted, bursting into a grin when Teddy did. “You just…look really good.”

“Oh.” Teddy softened his wide smile, his eyebrow tilting up. “Are you…? I mean, you into the men in a suit, well tuxedo, thing?”

Billy clung harder despite his attempts to look collected. He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze to the offending object in question. Oh, yes, he really did have it bad.

“No,” he muttered.

“You’re a terrible liar around me.”

“I am not.”

“You look great too.”

Billy tipped his head up at the rougher sound to Teddy’s voice, delighted (and a bit surprised) when he spotted a haze clouding his boyfriend’s eyes. “You…think so?”

“Know so. You make it look good.”

Billy laughed softly and tugged Teddy down for another kiss, nibbling on his lower lip.

Their mouths parted on the next kiss, tongues eager to visit and play. The traces of champagne lingered in Teddy’s mouth, underlined with the sweet vanilla cake he had indulged in. Billy lunged forward, intent to relive the dessert through Teddy’s mouth alone, enjoying the sparring their tongues and mouth had along the way.

Teddy’s hands proved his words about how good Billy looked in his tux. They seemed especially fond of the vest under Billy’s jacket, the hands absorbing every detail, fondling every button, and tracing the rim of the V-neck shape it created against the dress shirt.

“Should wear a tux more often,” Billy murmured against his lips, shivering despite how warm he was.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Teddy smiled against his jaw, fingers popping the buttons of the vest and then moving to undo the bowtie. His mouth took over then, teeth dragging the collar aside and revealing more of Billy’s birthday suit.

Meanwhile, Billy’s hands kept busy. Where he had ogled and undressed Teddy with his eyes before, now he took delight flicking his thumb over the button landmarks, exposing the terrain of Teddy’s skin beneath. He pressed kisses where the buttons once hovered over, dipped his tongue and let it follow the trail of his hands undoing the buttons. Once, he peered up to marvel at the picture of Teddy surrounded in black, white, and, more recently, red.

He looks gorgeous, Billy thought. By the deeper shade of red dusting Teddy’s face, he wondered if the other boy understood his mental admiration. Billy smiled at that and angled his head down.

Teddy’s hands rubbed against his arms, distracted as Billy spoiled himself with the bare skin of Teddy’s chest and stomach yet again. His tongue looped around a nub, then sucked it until the guttural sound of approval reach his ears. He moved onto the next one, waiting until he could feel his boyfriend’s heart pounding against his tongue.

Pleased, he continued his adventure down, unleashing a wave of wet kisses on the stomach, each interspersed by his tongue flattening against the part he’d just kissed. His fingertips danced along Teddy’s sides, earning him a tremble from the shape-shifter, until they felt the silk of the cummerbund. There, his nails bit down, playful in how they scarped over the folds covering it.

“Oh, God,” Teddy hissed, hips twitching when Billy’s mouth pushed against the tent in his pants, no doubt feeling more than seeing the smile the mage splayed against the fine fabric.

The sash removed with a few tugs and finger work, Billy had the pants opened. His hand bypassed the underwear inside and freed the harness that had been confined. When he wrapped his fingers around it and gave a slight tug, Teddy made a noise that had Billy’s hackles rising.

Without warning, he leaned forward and took Teddy into his mouth.

“Sh—Billy,” Teddy growled, a hand pressing into Billy’s hair as though unsure if they should urge the mage on or tear him off.

If he was going to protest, Billy didn’t find signs of it in his ragged voice. Encouraged, he dove into a fast pace, head bobbing, his other hand rubbing the parts his mouth couldn’t access. It felt like he just started when he felt the quiver in Teddy’s legs.

“Billy, Billy,” Teddy gasped, this time pulling gently on his boyfriend’s hair. “Stop, you have to stop.”

Billy did, after pressing another kiss to the underside of the head. “You alright?” he said, surprised at how deep his own voice came.

Teddy met his smile, though it was strained, and his chest ballooned with deep breaths. “Yeah, just don’t think I can last if you keep that up.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Hands on Teddy’s thighs, appreciating the texture of the pants, Billy leaned back with an inquisitive frown. “We wouldn’t happen to have, ah, protection on you, would you? You know, messy situation.”

He watched Teddy pick through the words through his aroused haze and then his eyes widened, realization cresting in them. “Oh. No, I didn’t exactly think a condom went with the tux.”

Unable to resist, Billy snickered against his naval, earning himself a little, undignified laugh from his boyfriend. “Too bad.”

“Huh? Why too bad?”

A blush flourished over Billy’s cheeks. “I would have liked to, you know,” he said, not needing to finish the statement, and very much considering if he could magic his way a—“Oh! Wait right here.”

He didn’t wait to hear Teddy pant and assure he wasn’t going anywhere. Around the corner where the (shiny!) urinals lined across the wall, there was exactly the heaven sent dispenser plastered against the soft colored wallpaper. It was a good thing Teddy was remembering how to breathe on the other side of the wall and couldn’t see the spectacle that was Billy patting himself down more efficiently than a cop.

At last, he found and wrestled out the appropriate amount of change and his reward silently landed in his palm. He flipped it, confirmed it was sealed, and rushed back to Teddy, waving it like a trophy.

“Is that what I think it is?” Teddy asked, hands bracing against the counter so he didn’t look so hunched over.

Billy smiled wider and set it on the counter before diving back into the mass of affection that was Teddy. His boyfriend caught him with ease and didn’t protest the new set of kisses with Billy making a point of grinding their bodies together without unlinking their mouths.

Around the part where Teddy sucked on the intruding tongue in his mouth, he turned them around and hoisted the smaller boy onto the counter, settling between the mage’s thighs. “Billy,” he giggled when he tried to dip his head lower, only to have Billy tug his face up for more kisses on the mouth. “I’d like to kiss other parts of you, if that’s okay.”

Billy released his face with a final, loud smack and licked his lips. “Now you can,” he said, twirling his fingers into the blonde hair. He was going to have to work some magic to put it back to proper place again. Later though.

Teddy’s mouth on his jaw and hands on his belt were far more intoxicating topics of interest at the moment. He leaned into the touches, his own fingers dragging through Teddy’s hair and smoothing the tux across the strong length of shoulders. His lips quirked each time he felt the muscles beneath flex as Teddy descended lower, his mouth copying what Billy had done: unbutton, kiss and suck on the exposed skin beneath, unbutton, kiss, and repeat.

By the time Teddy’s mouth was on his naval, nose nudging aside the sides of the jacket, vest, and dress shirt beneath them both, he had peeled Billy’s lower half out of everything. His large hands traced a line up the calves, the curvature of the thighs, and squeezed the hips. His mouth trailed after his fingertips, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the heated skin.

Billy dropped one hand, stuffing down a loud noise when Teddy’s mouth hovered over his erection. He failed to keep the sound down when Teddy kissed its tip and flicked his tongue over the slit. “Don’t.” Billy shivered. “I’m barely holding on as it is…”

Teddy lifted his head, graced him with a knowing smile. “I’ll be careful,” he assured, and then straightened for as long as it took to fish out a small bottle from an inside pocket.

Upon analyzing what it was, Billy gaped. “You have lube?”

An embarrassed noise caught in Teddy’s throat and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I try to carry it ever since that time in the dressing room. Remember? When—“

Billy clamped his hand over Teddy’s mouth, face and neck scorching red. “I remember,” he said, swallowing at the erotic memory—unplanned and messy, at that. “But wait. You brought lube but not a condom?”

He smirked at the way Teddy furrowed his brows and lips curled down against his hand. The blonde nipped at his finger tips and flicked his tongue against his palm until Billy had no choice but to yank his hand away.

“Give me a break,” Teddy said, leaning forward to peck his boyfriend’s chin. “I was in a rush and I’m not exactly an expert on public sex.”

Billy grinned and dragged his hands down the curve of Teddy’s biceps. “I think you might soon enough.”

“God, don’t say it like that,” Teddy groaned and lowered his head.

Billy let him, tilting his head so that the other could spoil the skin of his neck rotten. His eyes fluttered close, senses heightening in the darkness. Lips sucked, tongue dragged across his skin, teeth nipped.

“Careful,” he hissed. “If you leave marks, we’ll really be in trouble.”

“You seem to be partial to trouble today,” Teddy said against his neck, but eased up on his enthusiastic affection.

Grumbling an incoherent response, Billy wiggled and tried to keep a confident smile on his face as his legs splayed open. Teddy inhaled a long breath, growing taut for a fraction of a second as Billy displayed himself for the taking. Then, with each set of fingers kneading the flesh of Billy’s inner thighs, Teddy sunk lower and claimed the shaft into his mouth.

Billy bit down on his tongue, head tossed back and nearly colliding into the mirror. It only bumped and offered him leverage to thrust his hips into Teddy’s hot mouth. He forced his eyes to remain open, committing the memory of Teddy still draped in his tuxedo and admiring the frayed edges of the unfastened jacket and dress shirt fluttering with each bob of the blonde’s head.

Given their circumstances, Billy had no qualms about how eager Teddy’s mouth worked him—nipping, sucking, tongue twirling, and hand stroking, all acts invested in hunger. He made a mental note to treat Teddy to a slow, sensual night soon enough in return (as the blonde preferred the buildup). He only hoped he could remember said note as Teddy’s mouth fully engulfed him, and it wasn’t until a thick finger had pushed in to the knuckle did Billy register the pressure inside.

“Oh,” he sighed and dragged a sleeve over his eyes. His lips pressed tightly together, stifling the gasps that wanted to reward Teddy’s gifted finger. A few managed to squeeze out of him, particularly when the finger pulled out and sunk back in with a satisfying smack of skin on skin.

“Let me know if it’s too fast,” Teddy said—more like breathed.

“I’m fine,” Billy promised around a grunt. It turned into a sharp intake of breath when Teddy sucked at the tip again, providing enough of a distraction to first pulse his digit in and out before shimming a second in.

That time Billy hissed and rolled his head to the other side. He waved off whatever Teddy’s concerned voice was saying, rather focusing his attention on everything that wasn’t the inevitable discomfort. He heard each time Teddy swallowed, licked his lips, or regulated his breathing, and there was the feel of Teddy’s tux fondling the sensitive skin of his bare thighs, the weight of his own tux on his upper body, and the unnecessary warmth washing over them from the light bulbs fixated above the mirror.

“Oh, Teddy,” Billy said through a pant. “I don’t think I can take much more.”

His hips jerked forward at the loss of Teddy’s mouth, punctuated by a soft ‘smack’, and his arm slid off his face so he could make out his boyfriend’s dark gaze.

“You sure?” Teddy said, fingers still pushing in, out, scissoring, massaging the bundle of nerves inside.

Billy bit his lower lip at the sight and sensation, and nodded his insistence, unable to trust what his voice would do. With his sleeves feeling like a set of weights, Billy forced himself up awkwardly. He pressed his lips against Teddy’s, hugged his neck, and rolled his hips to get his point across.

Whatever Teddy’s response was got lost in his own strained breathing, but his fingers withdrew slowly and without breaking the lazy kisses Billy was raining on him, found the condom stranded on the counter. They leaned back, eyes downward, and Billy plucked the package out of Teddy’s unsteady ones, using his teeth to make enough of a tear so his fingers could roll it down the length of Teddy’s member.

“Ready?” Teddy asked, hooking one arm under each of Billy’s knees.

Billy smiled, chest trembling with a nervous and thrilled chuckled.

Their gazes caught, their smiles fading and replaced with an anticipated look as Teddy shifted between the legs, lined himself up—and pushed.

Billy’s mouth fell open and he might have cried out, but couldn’t hear it over the rich groan that rolled out of Teddy. His back arched, the length of his body searching for Teddy’s. He felt the texture of the unbuttoned tux tickle his skin, rub against him, the buttons like sudden cold kisses against his skin.

Teddy started a lazy, long-thrusting rhythm, each disrupted by a groan or a grunt from him. Billy stretched his fingers over the back of the tuxedo, moaned , and dragged his nails up, mindful not to leave permanent damage. Every few, long hip rolls followed with a sloppy kiss.

Billy’s own tux sparked to life at some point, making noise as it stroked and chafed against Teddy’s suit—a susurrus of fabric kissing. It mingled with the sounds creeping or jumping out of their throats when Teddy picked up his pace, hips jerking hard enough to add the wet sound of their coupling into the mix.

Billy pressed his palms harder against Teddy’s back, kissing anything his lips could reach. With Teddy’s face buried in his neck, he managed to shower the blonde’s head and temple with kisses. Heat continued to radiate off Teddy’s skin and seep through his tux and Billy knew his own was growing just as hot, the fabric becoming damp and sticking to him like a second skin.

“Teddy,” he managed between gasps, digging his nails as warning; he wasn’t going to last long, not with the captured heat from their clothes and the venue for their lovemaking.

Teddy’s bowtie’s arms dangled from under the collar, adding a further touch of chaos to the throws. Billy tugged at it and Teddy’s head followed until their lips met, open and prepared for yet another onslaught of kisses. Some came between their pants, grunts, and moans, while other sounds bled into each other’s mouths.

Billy squeezed his bare thighs against Teddy’s ribs and spoke between their meeting lips. “Teddy,” he moaned, letting his jaw hang open and allowing his boyfriend to suck on his lower lip until he deemed it fit to be let go.

Meanwhile, Teddy’s hips took the hug as an invitation to pulse inside harder and faster. One large hand dragged up Billy’s leg, dove back down, and then settled on his hip to steady Billy’s body or else have the mage crash his back repeatedly against the innocent mirror.

At that thought, Billy flushed, grateful he couldn’t see himself even as he tilted his head back, a restrained sound almost breeching the surface of his lips. He clung a little tighter, squeezed a little harder, and swallowed sharper intakes of air. It hadn’t been long but he his erection wasn’t faring well being rubbed against Teddy’s skin and, periodically, rocked against the dress shirt.

“Oh, sh—“ the curse lost itself in a frustrated cry as Billy fumbled with his own shaft. His hands collapsed to the side, defeated, and found new purpose in pressing hard into the cold countertop, which soon became warm under the heat of his skin.

“Teddy,” he tried, staring up into the drunken arousal of the shape-shifter’s eyes. “I can’t…I…”

He tried to gesture with one hand, but it slapped back down as the pressure of Teddy shoving in and out of him hammered out a litany of monosyllables out of him. Billy swayed his hips instead, leaned back farther onto his elbows, felt the tip of Teddy’s length reach a deeper niche inside of him.

And thank any higher power that Teddy understood his silent gesticulating because his free hand abandoned Billy’s other thigh in favor for gripping his neglected, demanding member. Without a hitch in his thrusting, Teddy’s hand set a quick rhythm on the length that was double the pace of his mustering hips.

The orgasm crashed into Billy as madly and suddenly as the idea to ravish Teddy in a bathroom had come, eliciting a sharp cry out of him despite his best efforts to remember only a set of bathroom walls separated them from hundreds of people. The cry broke in two, part of it trying His arms glued themselves around Teddy for another instant before they, along with the rest of his body, wilted and would have crumbled on the countertop were it not for Teddy’s hold on him.

The rush left Billy to welcome a warming tingle as his upper back bumped against the mirror. “Teddy,” he murmured, tried to at least, and sluggishly ran his thumb across his boyfriend’s hand.

A moan worked its way out of him as his dawdling mind registered Teddy’s short, quick successive thrusting, the deep grunts between the shape-shifter’s labored breathing. Then, there was one final shove hard into him, and Billy bowed his back, a gasp flying off his lips.

“Billy,” Teddy half-gasped, half-purred, body brimming with the effects of pleasure.

Spent, Billy could only manage enough effort to cradle his head against his stomach, the rest devoted to collecting the shards of his scattered wits. Their worn breathing filled up the entire space of the enormous bathroom, underscored by their clamoring pulses. And although their tangled position propped up against the counter wasn’t the most comfortable, Billy had no plans to unravel their limbs just yet.

“Not the worse wedding I’ve been to,” he panted out once he regained speech. It was difficult with Teddy sinking part of his weight onto him.

Teddy’s lips moved against his stomach, the skin concealing the response.

“Can’t hear you,” Billy said on an exhale and drove his fingers through the tattered hairstyle of his boyfriend.

After a huff, Teddy tilted his head so his cheek rested against Billy’s bellybutton. “I said that I wouldn’t fight you if this sort of thing happened again.” His laugh sent a familiar rush of elation up Billy’s chest.

Even breathless, nothing could suppress the laugh that came out of him. “Well,” he started, waiting until Teddy met his eyes.

“Well what?” Teddy asked, his lips curling though at Billy’s expression.

“There’s always tomorrow’s ceremony.”

 

**-X-**


End file.
